Journal d'une ado en enfer
by Watachan
Summary: Myriam Takeruna s'est installé à Raccoon City avec sa famille pour le travail de son père, chercheur chez Umbrella. Voici ce qu'elle écrit dans son journal intime lorsque tout commence à aller mal dans la ville...


**Cette fic fut ma toute première. Il me semble l'avoir écrite il y a 3 ou 4 ans... Enfin, je ne suis plus trop sûr...**

**Bon, je préviens qu'aucun perso des S.T.A.R.S ne m'appartient, mis à part le grand-père de Myriam, et les persos de Mimi et Matt ne sont pas à moi non plus(pour les petits futés, ces deux persos sont tirés de Digimon). Donc, pour faire court, seul Myriam et sa famille m'appartiennent corps et âme! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Comme j'ai dis plus haut, c'est un léger crossover avec Digimon, mais c'est uniquement dû au fait que Myriam était un perso de Digimon à la base lorsque je l'ai créé. Donc, c'est si léger que je me permet de le mettre dans la section Resident Evil du site...**

**Donc, voili voilou, en espérant que cette fic vous plaira**

**  
**

_24 juillet 1998_

_Salut mon cher journal ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai plus écris, et j'en aie des choses à dire (malheureusement). D'abord, mes résultats scolaires sont des plus satisfaisant et, en conséquence, j'ai réussi à faire changer d'avis papa et maman sur leur décision : On part de Raccoon City dès Janvier ! J'aurai préféré partir immédiatement mais, le travail de papa chez Umbrella l'en empêche. Mes sœurs et moi allons donc commencer l'année dans le lycée et le collège public de Raccoon puis, après le déménagement, nous allons nous installer à New-York._

_Sur une note moins joyeuse, je dois dire que les meurtres atroces perpétrés depuis fin mai n'ont pas sensé... Ils se sont même multipliés ! Heureusement pour nous, les S.T.A.R.S sont là pour nous aider ! C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient là._

_26 juillet 1998_

_Je ne peux pas le croire ! Les S.T.A.R.S sont tous des menteurs ! Lorsque j'ai écrit pour la dernière fois ici, je ne me doutais pas que les S.T.A.R.S étaient parti en missions…….. pour revenir avec le mensonge du siècle ! Ils affirment que les meurtres de Raccoon ont été perpétrés par (et je ne vois pas ce que ça à de drôle !) DES ZOMBIES ! Et puis quoi encore ! Ils se sont moqués de nous…………_

_Moi qui voulais entrer dans les S.T.A.R.S quand je serai plus grande………._

_1e août 1998_

_Bon anniversaire ! J'ai enfin 16 ans ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !_

_Papa et maman m'ont offert une paire de roller toute neuve, Amy m'a offert une jupe et j'ai reçu un paquet de Matt, qui contenait un CD de rock et quelques photos que nous avions faites juste avant de partir en Amérique (Matt me manque, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout) et Tiffany m'a offert un bracelet porte-bonheur qu'elle a fait elle-même. Il est très joli en plus, et je crois que la chance a immédiatement fait effet, je me suis senti d'une humeur merveilleuse juste après l'avoir mis à mon poignet._

_En essayant mes nouveaux rollers, j'ai bousculé sans le vouloir Jill Valentine du S.T.A.R.S. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu pour le choc mais elle est repartie avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, comme si j'allais bientôt mourir. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle regardé comme ça ?_

_5 août 1998_

_S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec les S.T.A.R.S, c'est que le chef de la police, Brian Irons, est un incompétent doublé d'un crétin ! Je l'ai vu cette après-midi dans le commissariat (j'y suis passé pour dire bonjour à grand-père, qui est bien le seul membre des S.T.A.R.S que je ne pourrais jamais prendre en grippe) et il m'a littéralement glacé le sang. J'ai accompagné grand-père qui avait des papiers et des rapports à lui remettre. Le bureau d'Irons est une pure horreur ! Il y a des animaux empaillés partout et presque pas de lumière. Je suis repartie aussi vite que je suis entré : trop vite !_

_En ressortant, j'ai bousculé Chris Redfield, un des collègues de grand-père (à croire que je collectionne les collisions avec les S.T.A.R.S). Il avait l'air très préoccupé. Pourquoi ? J'ai aussi vu Jill et Barry Burton dans le bureau du S.T.A.R.S, eux aussi avait l'air très soucieux et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils m'ont offert un cadeau. Et quel cadeau ! UN PISTOLET !_

_Barry m'a appris que, si jamais les choses tournaient mal à Raccoon, ce truc me serai très TRES utile._

_Je ne comprend pas !_

_8 août 1998_

_J'ai caché le pistolet que Barry m'a donné à ma famille. Les meurtres sont moins nombreux mais il y en a toujours, et malgré qu'Irons ait organisé une chasse aux loups, les meurtres continuent ! Je commence à me demander si…….. NON ! Je ne vais pas commencer à croire ces stupides histoires de zombies assoiffés de sang et d'Umbrella qui fait des expériences louche en secret !_

_Grand-père m'a dis que Chris avait fais un rapport très détaillé sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit du 24 juillet dernier. Comme il en avait une copie, grand-père me l'a donné pour que je le lise. C'est incroyable ce qu'il y a d'écrit là-dedans ! Et il y a tant de trucs que je ne peux pas croire mais qui peuvent s'avérer juste quand on y pense………._

_Et si Chris et les autres avaient raison ? Peut-être que ce qu'ils ont dis est la stricte vérité ? Il faut que je réfléchisse…… ça me semble si incroyable._

_10 août 1998_

_C'est définitif : Chris et Barry ont quitté Raccoon City ! Jill est toujours là mais elle ne sort pas très souvent de chez elle. J'ai décidé d'aller la voir dès que possible. Elle doit se sentir bien seule sans personne à qui parler………_

_J'ai reçu un email de Matt tard dans la soirée. Il m'écris que je lui manque, que nos disputes (même les plus ridicules) lui manquent également et qu'il voudrait bien venir à Raccoon, mais son père refuse. C'est vrai que c'est loin le Japon……._

_Matt me manque tant. Quand je déménagerai à New-York, ça ira mieux. Après tout, Mimi habite New-York, elle ! J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié……………… on s'entendait si bien toutes les deux !_

_18 août 1998_

_Je vais parfois chez Jill pour qu'elle se sente moins seule. Mais aujourd'hui, en arrivant devant sa porte, j'ai entendu la voix de mon père. Il était furieux. Il disait « comment n'aie-je pas pu voir la réalité en face ? » ou encore sur une voix plus douce « je regrette de ne pas vous avoir cru ». Puis, par la suite, il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris : « tu crois……. qu'ils nous surveillent ? Et est-ce que tu crois que je suis infecté ? »_

_Infecté ? Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire. Je suis partie très vite et je me suis mise directement dans un bain chaud. Les réflexions de papa me trottent dans la tête, c'est affreux._

_J'aimerai tellement comprendre ce qui se passe._

_20 août 1998_

_Mon père refuse que je sorte après 17h à l'avenir ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fais de mal ! Je vois quand même le bon côté de la chose : je peux chater plus régulièrement sur le Net avec Matt. Nous parlons parfois pendant toute la journée, et quand nous nous déconnectons, nous avons faim, soif, envie d'aller au toilette et les yeux qui piquent._

_Ça fait beaucoup mais c'est un faible sacrifice pour que l'on garde le contact._

_On a prévu de faire comme ça pendant le reste des vacances. De toute façon, Matt n'a rien d'autre à faire………._

_25 août 1998_

_La journée d'aujourd'hui a été pleine de surprises! Matt est venu me voir en cachette avec Mimi. J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer tellement il m'a serré contre lui en me voyant. Mimi a eut de la peine pour le convaincre que j'avais encore besoin d'air pour vivre._

_Matt, Mimi et moi sommes allés en ville, histoire de partager un peu nos vies depuis le digimonde. Ils m'ont dis que la nouvelle équipe de digisauveurs se débrouillait à merveille et qu'on n'était malheureusement plus très utile, nous autre anciens digisauveurs._

_Par contre, nous avons « assisté » à une scène macabre : un homme qui, d'après les infos que ce crétin d'Irons à dévoilait, a eut une crise de nerfs suivit d'un excès de folie. Je n'ai rien vu de bien précis mais, à travers la foule, j'ai pu voir le type qui avait agrippé le cou d'une jeune femme. Il était en train de l'étrangler d'après moi. En fait, j'ignore si Matt et Mimi ont bien vu la scène, mais Mimi avait l'air apeuré devant tous les cris et l'agitation. On a finit par rentré._

_J'ai alors assisté à l'engueulade téléphonique du siècle entre Matt et son père ! (Matt avait mis le haut-parleur du téléphone) Matt n'avait pas demandé l'autorisation de son père pour venir ici et…….. Matt est consigné chez lui, sans ordi et sans téléphone jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_Je le plains !_

_26 août 1998_

_Matt et Mimi ont passé la nuit à la maison vue l'heure tardive qu'il était. Tiffany et moi avons partagé le même lit et Mimi a dormi avec Amy afin qu'on ait suffisamment de place, Matt prenant le lit de Tiffany._

_Malheureusement, mes deux amis ont dû partir dès le matin, les parents de Mimi venant les chercher. J'aurai tant voulu qu'il reste plus longtemps………….. Surtout que Matt ne peut plus communiquer avec moi avant un moment._

_Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer pendant les derniers jours de vacances………._

_1e septembre 1998_

_La rentrée ! Je suis contente, je suis à nouveau avec Sandy et Marina. Et en plus d'être dans la même classe que deux des filles les plus sympa, je crois que j'ai fais une touche ! Marc du club de baseball du lycée n'a pas arrêté de me dévorer des yeux ! Si Matt savait ça, il reprendrait le 1e avion pour New-York, se débrouillerait pour venir jusqu'à Raccoon et flanquerai un coup de poing magistral à Marc._

_Même s'il refuse de l'admettre, je vois bien que Matt est amoureux de moi. Remarque, moi aussi je crois que je l'apprécie plus qu'un simple ami………. Mais mes sentiments sont encore un peu trop confus pour que je l'affirme. En tout cas, je reste disponible !_

_5 septembre 1998_

_C'est pas possible ! Dans tous l'établissement, lycée comme collège, ont compte 361 élèves absents sur 603 ! Et le même jour ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils se soient tous passé le mot……. La classe est très silencieuse depuis qu'on a des absents. Marc et tous ses amis du club de baseball sont tombés malades. Mais moi, de mon côté, je vais bien. La seule chose qui me dérange, c'est ses traces de piqûres de moustiques sur mon bras et dans mon cou. Ses sales bêtes ! Si je pouvais les attraper comme ça, d'un coup……….._

_Sandy et Marina sont toutes les deux rentrées chez elle vers la fin du déjeuner, elle ne se sentaient vraiment pas bien. Elles étaient aussi pales l'une que l'autre, elles n'arrêtaient pas de se gratter, disant que ça les démangeait horriblement depuis quelques jours. Elles avaient aussi les yeux vitreux et j'ai vu plusieurs élèves s'éloigner d'elles comme si elles avaient la peste. Je trouve ça écœurant une attitude pareille !_

_10 septembre 1998_

_C'est un des pires jours de ma vie qui vient de passer. Ce matin, notre prof de musique nous a annoncé, à moi et aux 5 autres élèves encore bien (5 ELEVES ! Je n'y crois pas !) que Sandy était morte dans la nuit, que Marc n'allait pas tarder à subir le même sort alors que tous les sportifs de la classe étaient décédés soit hier soir, soit dans la nuit, soit le matin même._

_Par chance, comme la qualité du repas de la cantine ne m'inspirait pas confiance, je suis rentré. A peine arrivé, maman m'a tout de suite pris mon sac des mains et m'a examiné comme si j'étais malade. Il n'en était rien. Après son « examen », elle m'a dit que je ne retournerai pas au lycée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mes sœurs ont eut droit au même traitement et au même discours._

_Je crois que je vais aller chatter avec Matt sur le Net, vu que son père a fini par se calmer et lever la punition._

_Y'a seulement une heure que je viens d'écrire dans ce journal et me revoilà. Matt est en cours (pour une fois !) Je lui aie donc laissé un email pour qu'il sache un peu ce qui se passe ici, en laissant les détails sur la mort de certains de mes camarades de côté ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ou se mette à venir à Raccoon par les temps qui cour. Sa sécurité est l'une de mes principales préoccupations._

_12 septembre 1998_

_Le climat devient tendu par ici. Je commence à vraiment penser que je devrais plier mes bagages et ceux de ma famille, qu'on parte tous à New-York et qu'on trouve un hôtel. Au pire, Mimi nous aurait sûrement accepté pour une nuit…….. Mais on ne peut pas ! Papa a des impératifs avec son travail._

_On nous a à nouveau annoncé des décès d'étudiants de mon lycée et du collège de Tiffany à la radio et télé. Mes sœurs et moi commençons vraiment à avoir peur…….._

_16 septembre 1998_

_Maman a téléphoné aux parents de Mimi, et ses derniers ont acceptés de prendre mes sœurs et moi-même chez eux jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme. Tiffany et Amy ont préparé leurs bagages mais moi, je suis resté à les regarder, en disant que je ne partais pas. Maman a insisté pendant presque toute la journée mais je n'ai pas fléchis ! Elle et papa auront besoin de moi !_

_Maman s'est résigné, je reste à la maison._

_17 septembre 1998_

_Amy et Tiffany partent pour New-York. Je leur aie donné une lettre pour Mimi et nos amis digisauveurs, Tiffany me promettant qu'ils la recevraient de sa propre main. Elles ont pris le dernier bus de la matinée et sont arrivés dans la fin d'après-midi._

_Je ne me soucis plus d'elles désormais, je sais qu'elles vont bien, qu'elles sont en sécurité avec Mimi. Je peux avoir une confiance aveugle envers Mimi._

_Ce qui me préoccupe par contre, c'est maman. Elle essaye de ne rien montrer mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais quoi ?_

_18 septembre 1998_

_Je suis allé chez Jill. Ça faisait un moment que je ne pouvais plus la voir et j'ai été ravie de la serrer contre moi, autant qu'elle était ravie de ma visite. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi ma mère et papa étaient si inquiets mais elle m'a demandé la première si j'avais toujours le pistolet de Barry sur moi. Après que je lui aie répondu positivement en lui montrant l'engin, elle m'a donné un minuscule viseur laser à mettre sur le pistolet. Apparemment, papa et maman connaissent l'existence de l'arme._

_Jill m'a appris à viser correctement et, elle l'a dit elle-même, si je continuais à m'entraîner régulièrement, je deviendrais la prochaine « Chris Redfield Girl » (ou plutôt une tireuse d'élite)._

_Elle avait à la fois l'air réjouit que l'air triste quand je suis partie._

_19 septembre 1998_

_La scène à laquelle j'ai assistée avec Mimi et Matt n'était rien comparée à celle que je viens de vivre…….. vu que c'est MOI qui aie faillis MOURIR !_

_Je me baladais en rollers dans le centre ville, puis un homme m'a agrippé le bras sans raison. Quand j'ai vu sa tête, j'ai cru que je cauchemardais : l'homme avait du sang tout autour de la bouche, les yeux blanc neige et il puait la chaire en décomposition. Il a essayé de me mordre au visage et, en essayant de le repousser, je suis tombé à terre. L'homme s'est laissé tombé sur moi………. juste avant qu'un coup de feu retentisse, qu'un trou apparaissent sur son front et que « cette chose » s'abatte à côté de moi. C'était Jill qui avait tiré._

_Elle m'a alors dit : « Tu vois pourquoi tu dois avoir ton pistolet sur toi ! Il y en a d'autres ! Vise la tête, quoi qu'il arrive, vise la tête ! Ça les tue automatiquement.». Puis elle est partie, des cris indiquant qu'une scène du même genre se produisait à l'autre bout de la rue._

_J'ai eus du mal à saisir les paroles de Jill mais en voyant le type allongé par terre, j'ai repensé au rapport de Chris. Je vais le relire encore une fois._

_Cette fois, et même si je dois paraître ridicule, je le dis haut et fort : JE CROIS L'HISTOIRE DES S.T.A.R.S !_

_20 septembre 1998_

_Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit lorsque j'ai senti quelque chose me transpercer la peau du bras. En croyant que c'était encore un moustique, j'ai tapé sur la partie de ma peau qui me faisait mal…… pour y sentir une main douce tenant une sorte de minuscule cylindre. J'ai ouvert les yeux et ais vu ma mère. Elle m'a alors expliqué qu'elle faisait ça toutes les nuits depuis que papa était coincé à l'usine d'Umbrella._

_Elle et papa, car c'est lui qui s'en chargé avant, nous ont injecté, à mes sœurs et moi, un antivirus. En parlant d'antivirus, j'ai alors pensé au rapport de Chris ! Il y faisait mention d'un virus : le Virus-T. C'est en fait ce virus hautement toxique qui s'est répandu dans la ville et qui a ainsi causé toutes ses morts inutiles………_

_Je jure que je ferais payer cette horreur à Umbrella !_

_Maman et moi avons fermé toutes les fenêtres et les volets de la maison juste après qu'une bande de « monstres » casse la vitre-porte coulissante du salon. Je l'ai aie tous abattue de sang froid, j'ai du mal à y croire ! Heureusement, maman n'a pas était trop choqué par l'apparition des zombies ni par mon acte._

_J'ai honte d'avoir fais voir ça à ma propre mère et je jure que je la défendrais jusqu'au retour de papa ou l'arrivée de secours._

_21 septembre 1998_

_J'ai trouvé le temps long pendant la nuit. Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai écrit un email à Matt vers 5h, ce qui revient à 7h pour lui, vu qu'il y a 2h de décalage entre les deux pays. Dans l'email, je lui demande expressément de ne SURTOUT pas venir à Raccoon City, qu'il risquerait (et c'est vrai en plus) de se faire démonter la tête aussi bien par son père que par les habitants de Raccoon. Je pense qu'il me croira, et je souhaite de tout mon cœur pouvoir un jour recommencer à le traiter de « crétin », « débile profond » ou encore lui lancer mon expression favorite : « pauvre idiot de guitariste stupide à la noix qui ne sais pas aligner 2 notes juste ! ». Je sais que cette expression ne s'applique plus à Matt aujourd'hui……….. mais je souhaite pouvoir encore une fois lui dire en face._

_Pourvu que les secours arrivent vite._

_23 septembre 1998_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Les zombies ne sont pas les seuls ennemis ! Il y a également des dobermans infectés d'une agressivité redoutable et une créature étrange : elle est rose, son cerveau dépassant de sa tête, elle est dépourvu d'yeux et possède une langue extensible sur plusieurs mètres…… Je l'aie vu dévorer un cadavre qui pourrissait à quelques mètres de la maison. J'en étais écœuré !_

_Il faut que je dorme ! Cette vision d'horreur, plus encore les deux dernières nuits blanches, m'ont complètement éreinté._

_J'ai réussi à dormir. Je me sens déjà mieux mais je m'inquiète pour maman. Elle ne mange presque plus, ne parle plus, ne bouge même plus de sa chambre. Je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure. Elle dormait. En ouvrant la porte, je l'aie réveillé mais elle m'a accueillit avec un large sourire. Nous avons un peu parlé, en nous remémorant de bons souvenirs afin de passer le temps…….. jusqu'à ce que cette chose à la langue extensible casse le mur de la chambre et nous oblige à fuir. Nous avons courut pendant longtemps, rencontrant parfois des zombies. Dans ce cas, soit je les descendaient d'une balle en pleine tête, soit nous les évitions._

_J'ai manqué de balles à un moment, et nous sommes donc allés dans un magasin d'arme, où j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. C'était comme de faire les soldes…… SANS PAYER : des balles 9mm pour mon pistolet, un fusil à pompe, un fusil sniper, des grenades et un 2e pistolet, exactement le même que le mien. J'ai pris tous ça avant que la chose à longue langue nous retrouve. Cette fois, elle était entre maman et moi. C'est maman qui avait le sniper. J'ai du fuir dans la direction opposée à celle de maman………._

_24 septembre 1998_

_Minuit à sonné sur ma montre il y a seulement 3 minutes. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver maman. Elle a de la chance de posséder le sniper, au moins elle pourra se défendre……….. mais c'est une faible consolation pour moi._

_J'ai parcourut plusieurs quartiers de la ville, tous sont infestés de zombies. Pour économiser des balles, je me déplace sur les toits. Mais en arrivant au centre ville, j'ai vu 3 hommes, apparemment dans un très sale état, qui essayaient de fuir à une bande de zombies. J'ai utilisé une des grenades sur les monstres……… avant de me rendre compte qu'il était déjà trop tard pour les 3 hommes. Ils étaient contaminés et en phase terminale ._

_J'ai utilisée 3 balles pour les sauver……_

_Il y a encore des êtres humains normaux dans cette ville ! J'ai aperçu une femme portant une robe rouge et un pantalon noir tout à l'heure, mais lorsque je l'ai appelé, elle s'est enfuit. Elle a réussi à me semer très rapidement. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe par ici, mais les chose tournent à la cata ! J'ai entendu une conversation entre 2 types. L'un disait qu'il était infecté et à supplié l'autre, en bon ami qu'il est, de l'achever. L'homme l'a fait ! Il a tiré sur son ami ! J'en aie été écoeurée ! Comment peut-on faire ça à un ami ? Mais……. En y réfléchissait, si Matt était contaminé et qu'il me suppliait de le tuer pour qu'il ne devienne pas un zombie………… je crois que je le ferais. Je fermerais les yeux pour le faire, mais je le ferais. Me retrouver face à lui en tant que zombie serai sûrement la dernière chose que je verrais de ma vie…………. Car je ne pourrais pas l'affronter s'il est un mort-vivant._

_Je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai pris ma moto et je me suis dirigeais un peu vers le centre de Raccoon, pour voir si les choses s'étaient un peu calmées……….. et voilà que j'entend une moto et des cris ! Je me suis précipité pour voir ce qui se passait…………. Je suis à la fois contente et déçue…………._

La femme qui lit le journal de la dénommée Myriam Takeruna le referme. Elle porte une robe rouge ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, comme indiqué dans le journal de l'adolescente. Elle à les cheveux noir et très court, c'est à peine s'ils lui descendent jusqu'aux épaules. Elle remets une mèche rebelle en place et soupire.

-Une jeune fille…….. n'aurait jamais du vivre ça.

Elle sortit doucement de la pièce où elle avait trouvé le journal.

**Je me demande si elle a réussi à sortir ?** pensa la femme.

**Voilà! Fin de ce oneshot. Si cette fic vous à plu, dites-le moi et si j'ai assez de réponse, je posterais la suite (une fic avec chapitre cette fois)**


End file.
